Sonhos e pesadelos
by Soul Hunter2
Summary: Sonhos são verdadeiros? Ou apenas ilusões de ótica que atormentam a nossa vida? Seja lá o que for, esse fic trata sobre este assunto.


Sonhos são verdadeiros? Ou apenas ilusões de ótica que atormentam a nossa vida? Seja lá o que forem, os sonhos são motivo de discussão em várias religiões, são motivos de crenças variadas de amor ou de ódio, dependendo de seu significado. Neste fic, eu quis mostrar que os sonhos as vezes mostram o que as pessoas geralmente não vêem, ou não querem ver, mas são importantes, mesmo que as pessoas não compreendam o que eles nos transmitem. Tive que criar uns personagens, mas isso não vai mudar o rumo da história. Obrigada a minha mãe por ter me dado a inspiração que eu precisava. Obrigada e boa leitura  
  
Sonhos e pesadelos  
  
Por Soul Hunter  
  
"Seriam os sonhos um fenômeno  
  
estranho e misterioso que ocorre  
  
espontaneamente no período noturno  
  
da vida? Ou haverá algum sentido mais  
  
profundo por trás dessa experiência universal?" "Quem é você? O que quer comigo? Por que não diz nada? O que está fazendo? Não, não pode ser. Não pode ser mas é, não é. Você quer tirar algo de mim. Não, faça o que quiser mas não me machuque."  
  
- Não!- Grita Meilin, levantando da cama.- Como? Por que?  
  
Ela olha em volta. "Foi só um pesadelo." Pensava ela, acalmando-se lentamente, mas deixando muita gente preocupada a sua volta. Sua mãe vai até seu quarto e pergunta:  
  
- Filha, você está bem?  
  
- Eu estou bem mãe. É que eu tive um pesadelo horrível, só isso.  
  
- Tem certeza que está tudo bem mesmo?  
  
- Tenho mamãe.  
  
- Agora durma minha menina, que amanhã você tem que ir estudar. Boa noite.  
  
- Para você também.  
  
Ela se retira do quarto e Meilin volta a dormir.  
  
Na manhã seguinte.  
  
Depois do pesadelo que teve na noite passada, Meilin acordou como se nada houvesse acontecido. Ela saiu cedo de casa para ir a universidade. Estava cursando o 2º ano de Música na Universidade de Hong Kong, e era uma das melhores de sua sala. Mas não deixava de pensar no pesadelo da noite passada. Ela conversava com Sayuri. Sayuri era sua melhor amiga na universidade. Ela era estrangeira, mas tinha familiares lá e ajudava todos os estrangeiros que acabavam de entrar na universidade. Meilin a achava parecida com Tomoyo, no jeito de ser e ajudar as pessoas. Meilin pergunta:  
  
- Sayuri, você já teve algum pesadelo que achou ter sido real?  
  
- Já tive sim Meilin. Por que me pergunta isso?  
  
- É que, ontem a noite eu tive um desses pesadelos.  
  
- Entendo. Mas conte-me, como foi esse pesadelo?  
  
- Tudo bem. Estava andando pelo campus e este estava em ruínas. Mas ao olhar para as ruínas eu acabado parando num lugar em chamas e uma criatura aparece e começo a perguntar coisas como "Quem é você? O que quer comigo?" mas ele não responde. Eu pergunto "Por que não diz nada?", ele pega uma faca, eu pergunto o que ele estava fazendo. Ele se aproxima e eu digo "Não, não pode ser. Não pode ser mas é, não é. Você quer tirar algo de mim.". Ele prepara a faca e eu digo "Não, faça o que quiser mas não me machuque." Quando ele vai me esfaquear eu acordo gritando "Não!". O que isso quer dizer?  
  
- Em que altura ele iria te esfaquear?  
  
- Na altura do coração. Por que queria saber?  
  
- O chakra cardíaco. Entendo, é um belo nível, mas tem um problema duplo. No seu caso minha amiga, o seu chakra está aberto demais, quer dizer que você capta todo o sofrimento e a dor da condição humana e é incapaz de distanciar-se dela e considerá-la de outra perspectiva.  
  
- E como é o ideal?  
  
- O ideal é estar aberto e canalizar a energia deste centro, mas perceber as coisas através do chakra do terceiro olho, que é mais objetivo.  
  
- Mas, o que é o pesadelo?  
  
- O pesadelo um sonho que quase todos conhecemos. Trata-se de um dos mais valiosos sonhos de ensinamento, pois mostra-nos um medo que cresceu para além de toda proporção, ou alguma coisa que tenhamos suprimido, mas continua a afetar-nos negativamente. Com freqüência, não nos lembramos dos sonhos felizes. Mas os assustadores deixam uma forte impressão, e estaremos mais inclinados a decifrá-los.  
  
- Medo que cresceu para além da proporção. O que isso significa Sayuri?  
  
- Quer dizer que você tem algum medo que cresceu demais e precisa ser enfrentado para que não cresça demais.  
  
- Então eu tenho que batalhar contra os meus medos. Você pode me ajudar?  
  
- Mas nessa batalha, você é a única que pode enfrentar esse medo. Eu posso te ajudar dando conselhos mas não posso me intrometer.  
  
- Mas Sayuri, como eu vou derrotar isso?  
  
- Você é que deve descobrir. Eu vou rezar por você, é a única coisa que posso fazer. O restante já fiz, agora é com você Meilin. Se você tiver qualquer dúvida ou ter esses sonhos de novo me avisa que eu vou tentar fazer o possível.  
  
- Obrigada.  
  
- De nada. Agora vamos logo antes que a aula comece.  
  
- Tá bem.  
  
Elas começam a caminhar e Sayuri pensa "Será que estou me preocupando a toa? Não, eu tenho que me manter alerta senão Jihad pode atacar a Meilin e os amigos dela. Ela me contou que o primo, a namorada dele e um outro amigo dela tem poderes mágicos fortes. Eu mantenho meus poderes escondidos, principalmente quando ela ou os amigos dela estão perto, para não chamar a atenção. Jihad, o que ele pode querer com a Meilin? Ela não tem nada para ameaçá-lo, mas os amigos dela sim. É melhor eu me acalmar, senão ela vai perceber e essa é a última coisa que quero de ela faça."  
  
Duas horas depois.  
  
Já estava na hora de irem embora. Sayuri ainda estava perplexa com o que Meilin lhe dissera antes de irem para a sala. Sayuri sente um calafrio e sussurra bem baixo:  
  
- Jihad, nossa batalha esta próxima. Não mexa com a Meilin.  
  
- O que foi Sayuri?  
  
- Toma cuidado Meilin, eu não quero que você vá.  
  
- Ir para onde Sayuri? Está preocupada com que?  
  
- Meilin me escute por favor, seja lá o que isso for prometa-me que vai lutar com todas as forças para mudar isso, você promete fazer isso?  
  
- Prometo, mesmo não sabendo contra quem eu irei lutar.  
  
- Obrigada Meilin.  
  
Dizendo isso, Sayuri começa a correr. Corria tanto que acaba chegando numa casa onde esbarra com Eriol. Sayuri percebe rapidamente a presença dele e abaixa num impulso seus poderes. Ele a vê e pergunta:  
  
- O que faz aqui Sayuri?  
  
- É que eu saí correndo da universidade e acabei parando aqui. Preciso te contar uma coisa, mas Meilin não pode saber que eu te contei isso.  
  
- Tudo bem, pode me contar o que te incomoda.  
  
Ela começa a explicar para Eriol o que Meilin lhe dissera hoje de manhã. Eriol fica estupefato com as palavras de Sayuri e esta começa a tremer, com medo do que iria acontecer. Eriol a acalma, dizendo:  
  
- Não se preocupe Sayuri, sei que Meilin vai conseguir. Você fez o que achou melhor. Não se preocupe, que eu não contarei para Meilin.  
  
- Você acha mesmo que fiz certo Eriol?  
  
- Acho sim Sayuri. Você está preocupada com ela, senão você não contaria para mim o que aconteceu. Sei que é difícil não pensar nisso, mas você tem que tentar.  
  
- Ninguém pode interferir nesta luta, senão, Meilin pode sofrer sérias conseqüências. A luta dela é contra seus próprios medos e ela é que deve derrotá-los.  
  
- Eu entendo sua colocação. Mas eu não entendo por que os medos dela só se revelaram agora e não antes?  
  
- Eu acho que não é por ela e sim por outra pessoa.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Meilin me contou uma vez que você, o primo dela e a namorada dele tem poderes mágicos. Acho que quem ou o que está provocando ela sabe de vocês e de seus poderes.  
  
- Como você sabe de tantas coisas sobre nós?  
  
- Ela me conta. Meilin as vezes fala que sei de muitas coisas mas não tenho tais poderes e acha estranho. Eu falei com ela que não se precisa ter poderes especiais para se saber das coisas e lembrei que ela falava de uma amiga de vocês que também não tinha poderes mágicos mas era muito esperta e falei que isso depende muito do caso.  
  
- Tem razão Sayuri.  
  
- Eriol, peço que você e os outros tomem muito cuidado. Não sei quando isso vai acontecer, mas já fiquem de alerta para qualquer coisa. Se precisar pode contar comigo.  
  
- Tudo bem. Agora vai, por que marquei um encontro com eles aqui.  
  
- Certo. Até logo.  
  
Eriol sorriu e ela foi embora. Quando estava em distancia suficiente ela aumentou seus poderes. Enquanto isso, Meilin voltava para casa quando esbarra em alguém. As duas caem e se levantam rapidamente. Meilin ia perguntar se ela estava bem quando vê em quem esbarra e era em Sakura. Meilin leva um grande susto ao ver a amiga lá. Ela fala:  
  
- Sakura, é você?  
  
- Sou eu sim Meilin. A quanto tempo, não?  
  
- Faz tempo mesmo. Você está diferente.  
  
- Você também está muito mudada.  
  
- O que faz aqui em Hong Kong?  
  
- Eu vim aqui para uma feira sobre as diversas áreas de faculdades, além de visitar meus amigos.  
  
- Que interessante. E a Tomoyo?  
  
- Ela também veio, mas foi resolver algumas coisas antes de vir pra cá.  
  
- Entendo perfeitamente. Estava indo para casa, você não quer vir junto?  
  
- Eu adoraria.  
  
- Vamos lá?  
  
- Vamos.  
  
Elas foram para a casa de Meilin. Enquanto isso, um rapaz seguia Sayuri com uma esfera de magia. Ele diz:  
  
- Você pode até ter percebido Sayuri, mas nada poderá fazer. Numa cajadada só, pegarei o poder da dona das cartas clow, da reencarnação do mago Clow além de um do clã Li. Se também eu não conseguir o seu Sayuri. Em breve, eu Jihad o mago dos pesadelos, serei o mago mais poderoso do mundo.  
  
Ela percebe a esfera e numa jogada ela a destrói. Ela fala:  
  
- Se puder me ouvir Jihad, você nunca conseguirá o que quer.  
  
"Mesmo que eu tenha que revelar a Meilin e aos amigos dela sobre meu segredo mais oculto, você não vai conseguir. O fim está próximo, e logo terei que partir, mas antes quero passar meu conhecimento para alguém que saiba o que fazer com ele. Quero terminar tudo que tenho que fazer antes de partir."  
  
Ela começa a correr e acaba despistando a energia que a seguia.  
  
Uma semana depois.  
  
Meilin continuava a ter estranhos pesadelos, e ainda os contava para Sayuri. Mas algo a deixava confusa, nesses sonhos ela via Sayuri como um anjo com poderes impressionantes e também via um rapaz que estava a ajudando na luta como um estranho rapaz cujo o rosto não podia-se ver. Sakura e Tomoyo ainda estavam em Hong Kong, então, Meilin marcou uma reunião com todos os seus amigos, exceto Sayuri. Mas eles não sabiam que ela estava lá. Meilin explicara tudo o que ocorreu, sobre seus misteriosos pesadelos e como Sayuri os decifrava com a maior facilidade. Eriol diz:  
  
- Ela é muito estranha. Tem um conhecimento muito grande sobre os sonhos, sabe decifra-los sem nenhum problema além de perceber a gravidade das situações. Tenho pressentimento que ela sabe de algo que ainda não sabemos.  
  
- Mal sabe que está certo sobre isso Eriol.- diz Sayuri.  
  
- Ela pode ter um segredo que não quer nos revelar. Pode ter a ver com esses pesadelos que você está tendo Meilin.- diz Sakura.  
  
- Mas se ela quiser nos ajudar e não saber como, pessoal? Sei que pode ser uma coisa sem sentido, mas ela pode estar querendo ajudar. Quem me prova o contrário?- pergunta Tomoyo.  
  
- Tomoyo está certa, ela pode tanto querer nos ajudar como querer nos destruir. Ainda não podemos formar conclusões precipitadas sobre as reais intenções de Sayuri.- diz Shaoran.  
  
- Eles estão certos. Mas ela pode não ter nada de estranho. Por exemplo a Tomoyo, ela não tem poderes mágicos mas sabe das coisas, percebe-as com muita facilidade, Sayuri também pode ser assim.- diz Meilin.  
  
- Tem razão Meilin, pode ser isso mesmo. Mas devemos ficar de olhos bem abertos quando ela está próxima de nós.- diz Sakura.  
  
- Pois comecem agora mesmo, porque eu estou aqui.- diz Sayuri.  
  
Eles saem do local onde estavam discutindo sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. Sayuri não podia esperar o próximo passo de Jihad. E também imaginava quem era o misterioso rapaz que no sonho ajudava Meilin a derrotar Jihad. Mas esse rapaz estava mais próximo do que ela imagina.  
  
No dia seguinte.  
  
Sayuri esperava por Meilin, mas um rapaz pergunta:  
  
- Você pode me dar uma informação?  
  
- Claro que posso.  
  
- É que eu estou procurando o prédio de Música.  
  
- Não precisa procurar mais, esse é o lugar. Você é novo aqui.  
  
- Sou nessa faculdade, mas não no curso. É o meu segundo ano nesse curso. Deixe-me apresentar, meu nome é Richard Andrews. Eu sou da Irlanda.  
  
- Prazer em te conhecer. Meu nome é Sayuri Aoki e apesar do meu nome não parecer, eu venho da Escócia.  
  
- Igualmente.  
  
Ela olha ao redor e vê Meilin se aproximando. Richard leva um susto ao ver Meilin e ela também leva um susto ao ver o rapaz de seus sonhos. "Finalmente eles se encontraram. Falta muito pouco para acontecer." Pensava Sayuri. Meilin se aproxima e cumprimenta Sayuri:  
  
- Bom dia Sayuri.  
  
- Bom dia Meilin.  
  
- Quem é esse rapaz?  
  
- Meu nome é Richard Andrews. E o seu?  
  
- Meu nome é Meilin Li.  
  
- Eu acho que ele vai estudar Música conosco a partir de hoje.  
  
- Que bom Sayuri.  
  
- Eu também acho Meilin. Mas, pude perceber que vocês dois levaram um grande susto quando um viu o outro, posso saber por que?  
  
- Não foi por nada não.  
  
- Finge que eu acredito. Mas se não quiserem me contar tudo bem é só dizer que não querem. Bom, eu vou indo.  
  
- Espera a gente Sayuri.  
  
Eles vão indo, mas Sayuri para no meio do caminho, deixando tanto uma Meilin quanto um Richard curiosos pela sua parada. Ela diz:  
  
- Ele está vindo.  
  
- Quem está vindo Sayuri?- pergunta Meilin.  
  
- Vocês já devem o conhecer de seus pesadelos. A batalha começará agora.- responde Sayuri.  
  
- Por isso é que eu levei um susto ao te ver Meilin, porque já nos conhecíamos pelo sonho. Só falta o rapaz que nos ataca no sonho.- diz Richard.  
  
- Não falta mais.- diz Sayuri, virando-se num rápido movimento.- Jihad, você chegou.  
  
- Finalmente Sayuri, eu te destruirei. E a vocês também.- diz Jihad.  
  
"Apareçam logo, Meilin está em perigo." Pensa Sayuri. Jihad abre um portal e diz:  
  
- Cinzas do medo, ondas do pesadelo, levem esses dois jovens até o mundo das trevas.  
  
Eles são sugados para dentro do portal e Jihad entra depois. O portal se fecha logo em seguida, mas podia-se ver o que ocorria no mundo das trevas. Sayuri tentava se manter calma enquanto ninguém vinha. Minutos depois, Sakura e os outros chegam no local. "Eles apareceram. Bem como eu queria. Pena que não poderão fazer nada a respeito." Pensa Jihad enquanto eles se aproximaram de Sayuri. Sakura pergunta:  
  
- O que aconteceu aqui?  
  
- Meilin, e um rapaz, cujo o nome é Richard foram sugados por um portal negro. Havia um mago aqui.- responde Sayuri.  
  
- Como pode?- pergunta Eriol.  
  
- Eles estão servindo de isca para atrair a vocês três, provavelmente.- responde Sayuri.  
  
- Como você sabe disso?- perguntam todos.  
  
- Antes de revelar sinta todas as auras deste local.- responde Sayuri.  
  
Ela aumenta seus poderes mágicos até seus nível normal. Eles se assustam com a quantidade de poder que emanava do corpo de Sayuri. Ela diz:  
  
- Eu não pude revelar antes para não expo-los a mais perigos. Acho que está na hora de revelar meu segundo segredo a vocês todos.  
  
Ela se concentra e duas asas aparecem em suas costas. Suas roupa muda para um vestido celestial onde tinham o Sol, a Lua, as estrelas e as nuvens. Seus cabelos se soltam e um cajado aparece em suas mãos. Todos se lembram do sonho de Meilin, aquele cujo Sayuri aparecia como um anjo com poderes impressionantes. Ela estava igualzinha ao que Meilin descrevera para eles. Tomoyo pergunta:  
  
- Você morreu a quanto tempo Sayuri?  
  
- Há dois meses, num atentado a bomba que houve no templo ao norte da faculdade.  
  
- E Jihad, você sabe?  
  
- Jihad morreu há um ano e cinco meses. Eu iria para o descanso eterno, mas Jihad escapou do purgatório e eu tive que permanecer nesse mundo. Soube que ele iria atacar ela e Richard, por isso eu tentava ajudar de alguma forma.  
  
Vendo que Sakura pegou a carta da espada, Sayuri avisa:  
  
- Separados vocês não vão conseguir nada. Mas se unirmos nossos poderes sermos capazes de quebrar o portal negro.  
  
- Você tem certeza?- perguntam.  
  
- Se não tivesse, por que eu estaria avisando?  
  
Eles unem seus poderes e abrem uma fenda por onde puderam passar.  
  
Enquanto isso no mundo das trevas.  
  
Meilin e Richard correm para não serem alcançados pelo terrível Jihad, o mago dos pesadelos. Ele grita:  
  
- Vocês vão continuar fugindo. Covardes, nunca me derrotarão assim. Bolas de fogo e chamas, ataquem a estes reles seres.  
  
As bolas aparecem não cessam em ataca-los. Uma das bolas fere mortalmente Meilin e a faz cair no chão. Richard vai ampara-la e ela balbucia:  
  
- Vai.embora antes. que ele te pegue Richard.  
  
- Eu não vou te deixar aqui no estado que está, lembre-se que estamos juntos nisso tudo.- diz Richard.- Jihad, você pode fazer tudo comigo, mas eu não admito que machuquem uma mulher na minha frente. Isso é uma afronta. Se você queria que eu me irritasse, meus parabéns Jihad, você conseguiu. Agora vamos resolver esses assuntos pendentes.  
  
- Adorei o discurso, todavia não me intimidou.- diz Jihad.  
  
Richard não mais podia controlar sua raiva. Seu ódio só aumentava a cada palavra que Jihad pronunciava. Sentindo o corpo de Meilin esfriar pouco a pouco, fechava o punho e olhava para Meilin. "Eu sempre fui assim, mas dessa vez parece que é algo a mais do que isso. Será por que a moça que estou defendendo é a mesma que vejo em meus sonhos. Eu me apaixonei por essa moça, mas pensei que ela não existia até ver a Meilin na faculdade a poucos momentos. É por isso mesmo, eu me apaixonei e quero defende-la com a minha vida se for necessário." Pensava Richard. Ele olha para Jihad e grita:  
  
- Eu nunca vou te perdoar pelo que fez.  
  
Meilin começou a sentir o calor de Richard em seu corpo quase sem forças. Ela não suportaria por muito tempo. Se fechasse os olhos, com certeza não os abriria mais. "Acho que não posso entender ele. Está me defendendo sabendo que pode morrer. Será por que estou dizendo isso porque ele é o mesmo que vejo em meus sonhos. Eu me apaixonei por esse rapaz, mas pensei que ele não existia até ver o Richard na faculdade a poucos momentos. É por isso mesmo, eu me apaixonei e quero protege-lo com a minha vida se for necessário." Ela iria fechar os olhos até uma lágrima cair em seu rosto e seu corpo começar a se regenerar. Vendo que ela estava melhorando, ele a deixa encostada numa pedra e se levanta. Jihad olha assombrado para Richard, parecendo que já o conhecia a muito tempo. Ele estava dominando a magia tão bem, como se já fizesse isso a anos. Ele estica a mão na direção de Jihad e dela sai um raio, que acerta o abdômen dele. Ele iria revidar, mas Meilin o ataca. Jihad, vendo que os dois se uniram começa a usar os pesadelos para enfraquece-los. Mas ele faz isso em vão, eles conseguem fazer com que os pesadelos desaparecessem. Jihad estava encurralado, mas consegue sair daquele aperto e começa a correr, sendo perseguido pelos dois jovens. Correndo para o outro lado ele vai de encontro a Sayuri e os outros. Meilin e Richard vêem Sayuri como ela estava no sonho. Ela por acaso era um anjo. Sayuri diz:  
  
- Jihad, eu vim te levar para o mundo dos espíritos que é o nosso lugar.  
  
- Nunca. Eu não voltarei para lá de novo.- dizia Jihad.  
  
- Para o mundo dos espíritos? O que quer dizer com isso Sayuri?- perguntam Meilin e Richard.  
  
- Me perdoem por eu não ter contado antes, mas eu morri naquele atentado há dois meses. Eles me reviveram para eu poder capturar Jihad. Eu também revivi para poder despertar tanto os seus poderes Meilin, quanto aos seu Richard e aos de Tomoyo.- responde Sayuri.  
  
- Você nunca conseguirá Sayuri.- diz Jihad.  
  
- O sonho sempre vence o pesadelo Jihad. Todos, unam suas forças em Meilin e Richard, eles é que devem derrotar Jihad.- grita Sayuri.  
  
- Certo Sayuri.- respondem os outros.  
  
Eles se concentram e disparam suas energias em Meilin e Richard e eles matam Jihad. O impacto foi tanto que tanto o portal como o mundo negro foram destruídos. De volta a faculdade, todos eles olhavam para Jihad assustados. Ele perguntam:  
  
- Como ele não morrera?  
  
- Porque ele já está morto.- responde Sayuri.  
  
- Sayuri, o que faz aqui?- pergunta Jihad.  
  
- Eu vim te buscar.- responde Sayuri.- Você se descontrolou e fugiu do purgatório.  
  
- Me desculpe por isso, assim eu atrasei sua ida para o mundo dos espíritos.- diz Jihad.  
  
- Não se preocupe você não fez nada. Eu precisava terminar certas coisas aqui para poder ir para lá em paz.- responde Sayuri.  
  
- Você nunca mais voltará?- pergunta Tomoyo.  
  
- Eu creio que não, mas tomem, esse papel tem aonde nós dois estamos enterrados.- responde Sayuri.- e mais uma coisa antes de nós dois partirmos. Fechem os olhos.  
  
Eles fecharam os olhos e Sayuri e Jihad entregaram os poderes a eles. Sayuri diz:  
  
- Sempre estaremos com vocês, dentro de seus corações.  
  
- Adeus e me desculpem por tudo.- diz Jihad.  
  
- Adeus.- disseram todos.  
  
Eles desapareceram em seguida. Sakura diz:  
  
- Não se preocupem, tanto Sayuri como Jihad irão para um lindo lugar que tem no céu.  
  
- Nós sabemos disso.- responderam.  
  
Três meses depois.  
  
Meilin e Richard estavam resolvendo os últimos detalhes de seu casamento, mas resolveram fazer uma pausa para irem ao cemitério. Foram até aonde o papel indicava e naquele lugar haviam uma jovem e um homem mais velho. Ela chorava fortemente e o homem tentava acalmar mas ela grita:  
  
- Você não sabe o que eu sinto, minha irmã morreu e eu só soube ontem.  
  
- Meu filho também morreu e eu só soube muito tempo depois.- diz o homem.  
  
Meilin e Richard se aproximam e deixam tanto a jovem como o senhor estranhados. Meilin diz:  
  
- Espero que esteja em paz minha amiga e você também mesmo depois ter feito aquilo.  
  
- Vocês os conhecem?- perguntaram.  
  
- Sim. Tanto Sayuri como Jihad eram nossos amigos.- responde Richard.  
  
- Richard, olhe.- diz Meilin.  
  
Eles vêem Sayuri e Jihad sentados nas sepulturas. Não só eles como a jovem e o senhor. Sayuri diz:  
  
- Obrigada por virem meus amigos. E, Saori não se sinta só porque eu nunca te abandonei.  
  
- Sayuri, eu sinto muito por tudo que fiz.- diz Saori.  
  
- Não se culpe Saori.- responde Sayuri.  
  
- Pai, posso ter sido um filho muito diferente do que você queria ter, mas eu devo tudo a você.- diz Jihad.  
  
- Jihad, quem te disse que eu te queria de outro jeito? Você é perfeito assim do jeito que está.- diz o pai.  
  
- Nós soubemos de tudo, e queremos que vocês sejam muito felizes.- falaram.  
  
- Obrigado Jihad, obrigado Sayuri.- responderam eles.  
  
- Bom agora que já dissemos tudo, nós temos que voltar.  
  
- Até outra vez.  
  
Eles sumiram e ele ficaram a observar os túmulos.  
  
Quatro anos depois.  
  
Um grupo de pessoas esperavam pacientemente na sala de espera do hospital. Enquanto isso, na sala de parto, um complicado parto era executado. Até que se ouviu um choro, fraco mas contínuo. O médico diz:  
  
- Meus parabéns Sra. Andrews, você deu a luz um forte menino.  
  
- Será que posso vê-lo?- pergunta Meilin.  
  
- Pode sim. Aqui está ele.- responde Richard.  
  
- Se chamará Jihad.- diz Meilin.  
  
Cinco anos mais tarde.  
  
Meilin olhava pela janela do apartamento. Gravida de seu segundo filho, ela esperava o marido. Richard chega logo depois, trazendo Jihad. Jihad já tinha nove anos. Ele adorava os pais e dizia que queria ter conhecido o homem cujo tinha o mesmo nome dele. Ele pergunta:  
  
- Tá na hora mãe?  
  
- Tá sim meu filho.- responde Meilin.  
  
- Vamos logo meu amor.- diz Richard.  
  
- Está certo.- diz Meilin.  
  
No hospital.  
  
Uma hora já se passara desde que Meilin entrara junto com Richard na sala de parto. Jihad esperava do lado de fora com Sakura, Tomoyo , Eriol, Shaoran e resto da família de Meilin e também da família de Richard. Instantes depois, o médico deu a notícia:  
  
- Parabéns as duas famílias. Ela deu a luz a uma forte menina. Eles pediram que eu levasse você para ver sua irmã. Depois as famílias poderão vê-la.  
  
- Tudo bem doutor.- diz Jihad.  
  
Eles se dirigiram até o quarto. Chegando lá, o médico se retira e ficam só os quatro. Jihad olha a irmã e pergunta aos pais:  
  
- Como ela vai se chamar?  
  
- Ela vai se chamar Sayuri.- respondem.  
  
- Sayuri, eu vou sempre te ajudar. Nunca hesite em me chamar.- diz Jihad.- Esse nome deve ser daquela amiga de vocês que morreu a muito tempo?  
  
- É sim meu filho.- responde Meilin.  
  
- Você deviam gostar muito deles, para pôr seus nomes em nós dois.- diz Jihad.  
  
- É sim. Se não fossem eles, eu e sua mãe nunca iríamos nos conhecer.- diz Richard.  
  
- Obrigada por lembra da gente.- diz uma voz.  
  
- Sayuri, e você?- perguntam.  
  
- Sim, sou eu. E Jihad está comigo.- diz Sayuri.- Deixe me ficar visível a vocês dois.  
  
Eles se tornam visíveis aos três. Meilin diz:  
  
- Filho, este é Jihad e esta é Sayuri. Foram deles os nomes que coloquei em você e em sua irmã.  
  
- Então são vocês os amigos de meus pais?- pergunta Jihad.  
  
- Sim nós somos.- responde Sayuri.  
  
- Obrigado por ajudar meus pais antes de eu nascer.- agradece Jihad.  
  
- Não há de que.- diz Sayuri.  
  
Ela se aproxima da recém-nascida e diz:  
  
- Que tenha toda a luz para conseguir o que desejar. Que o sonho e o pesadelo te ensinem o caminho da vida. Não passo só o meu nome para você, também te passo a sabedoria e a confiança. Uma dia te verei novamente.  
  
- E para você Jihad, te passo a força e o sentimento que precisará para chegar ao seu destino. Nunca se esqueça do amor de seu pais e passe isso para seus filhos também.- diz o Jihad mais velho.  
  
- Eu nunca esquecerei essas palavras e sempre estarei passando adiante.- diz o Jihad mais novo.  
  
- Assim foi feito e assim será para sempre.- diz Sayuri.- Até algum dia.  
  
- Até meus amigos.  
  
Eles sumiram e os familiares começaram a entrar. "Eu cumprirei minha promessa, eu prometo. Nunca vou esquecer desse ensinamento." Pensa Jihad. Ele vê todos se rodeando em cima de Sayuri e diz:  
  
- Cuidado, ela é muita delicada ainda.  
  
- Não se preocupe.- dizem os outros.  
  
Ele fica quieto e logo depois fala:  
  
- Espero ver vocês novamente. "Aquele que conhece as  
  
mensagens de seus sonhos,  
  
tem para si todas as respostas." Fim Obs.: Os trechos que começam e terminam além de trechos desse fic foram retirados do livro "A Chave Dos Sonhos" de Betty Bethards. 


End file.
